First Kiss Lasts Forever
by Narugirl12
Summary: What if you were with your first kiss... forever? If you couldn't be with the one you wished for? Some people just aren't so lucky. And it's all because a monster has cursed the shinobi world. Little profanity and possibly other suggested stuff later on. NaruHinaSasu. More NaruHina than SasuHina. Slight SasuSaku.
1. Mistake

**Something different, I guess. It sounded like a neat and weird idea when I thought of it and now that I have it typed... Ugh, tell me what you think. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

She stared at the fists sitting in her lap. Slowly, she brought a trembling hand up to her lips, still able to feel his on her own. It was an accident. It was never supposed to happen like this. Glancing over, the young woman watched as he sat on his hands and knees, shaking as well. It was of anger, shock, sadness… any emotion the man possessed. His onyx eyes were glued to the ground, wide with revelation of what had happened. The young woman looked back to her lap, staring at her resting hand. It burned- her right wrist. It was sooner than what she had thought. Watching the mark form, she already knew what shape it would take. That meant she belonged to him and no one else. A small whimper escaped her as she fully grasped the knowledge that she couldn't be with the man she truly wanted to be with. Their chance to be together forever was gone.

Why had he even come here? She didn't need his help. She could've finished the enemy herself but he had to help, didn't he? She felt tears prick her eyes and slowly, she wiped them away. She turned again to the man on the ground, finding him sitting back on his knees and staring up at the darkened sky, letting the rain wet his face. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

"This is…" he began, sending a sideways glance her way. She shivered under his stare. It was colder than the air around her, chilling her to the core. "This is your fault." He said in monotone, slowly standing.

The young woman lifted her wrist to her face, feeling the pain had stopped. The tattoo was the Uchiha insignia. It frightened her. He frightened her and he hated her; yet it confused her that he came. "I-It's not. No one asked you to come here! I could've-" she suddenly found herself almost drowning in mud, his hand to her throat to keep her down.

"He was mine. I thought you knew that but you're just as stupid as your boyfriend. Which reminds me…. How do you think he'll feel about this? I know I don't like it- being stuck with you for the remainder of my life. Heh, it'll be kind of funny really as he gets into one of those moods."

"Sas-Sasuke, I didn't know! The Hokage sent me here to take of him. You know it was an accident…" the young woman grabbed Sasuke's hand and tried to push him away. "….the kiss was an accident. I was falling and you tried to catch me but you-" she began, only to get cut off by a snarl.

"When it comes to this, there are no accidents! There aren't supposed to be!" Sasuke yelled, pushing her deeper into the puddle. "But being a Hyuuga, you would know that. You know everything." He mocked angrily.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry… I know you want Sakura but…" Hinata blinked away the mud and tears, gathering the strength and courage to push the Uchiha off. She channeled chakra through her palms, sending him through the air and to land on the ground with a thud. Gasping for air, the Hyuuga woman stood and waited for the other shinobi to stand before she spoke again. "I want Naruto but we're stuck. This is how life is Sasuke! We can't undo it and we can't fix it! This… curse hurts everyone who falls victim, you know that."

"Of course I do but there's a way to undo it." His tone was hard, commanding.

Hinata shook her head vigorously, fighting back tears as she refused to hope there was a way. "No, once you give your first kiss away, you're with that person… forever. I want to hope there is a way but I just can't-"

"Hyuuga, you're all same. You don't hope. That would require more than what 'fate' requires and you all believe fate has something for you. It controls you."

Hinata growled, offended by his comment. She was not like her cousin. Sasuke knew nothing of her family. He was just full of himself. "That's not true. You don't know anything about my family." She didn't want to yell. She just wanted a hot bath and sleep. She wanted this to go away. Yelling wouldn't make it better.

Sasuke smirked, a hand on his hip in satisfaction. "You're…. Never mind. Let's just get back. We'll have to fill out a mission report and talk to the Hokage about this."

Hinata nodded, fearful of what was to come. Naruto would be upset, yes, but he wouldn't be furious. It… They could still see each other, right? She had heard of such things but they were rumors and nothing else. As they walked back to Konoha side-by-side, Hinata glanced down at Sasuke's wrist and saw the Hyuuga symbol emblazoned onto his left wrist. The single red flame burned brightly in the dark and it made her heart ache.

'Naruto, I'm so sorry. I wish… I wish it was you. I love you so much. Why didn't you come instead-' Hinata stopped while she was ahead. She already knew. He was far too busy to participate in the field at the moment. She sighed and sped up, noticing Sasuke was far ahead. "Sasuke, do you think they'll…"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and slowed. "No, they won't. He loves you with all his heart. He and Sakura are best friends- nothing more. You don't need to worry about it."

"I meant, do you think they'll understand?"

Sasuke stopped completely, seemingly unsure himself. "We'll just have to wait to find out." Was all he said.

For someone who hated her, he was sure keeping his cool and acting nice. That was just it though. He was acting. Or perhaps he was being sincere because he felt bad about before. She thought about it and shook her head at the thought. 'It's our connection. It's affecting him and…. I think I'd rather have the nasty Sasuke back because at least I know that's real.'

Nervous sweat poured down her forehead as Konoha came into view. 'The clan will be… No, they hate Uchiha. How can I go home now? I have to and-'

"Hinata," Sasuke woke her from her thoughts, startling her. "Ready?"

She grabbed his shirt, latching on tightly as they stood before the gate that loomed before them. "No but I have to face it."

**Review**


	2. Finding

"I'll fill out the report and talk to the Hokage. I want to talk alone." Hinata told Sasuke, having relaxed slightly once they passed the guards at the gate. She had bandaged her wrist to hide the mark from wandering eyes as she made her way to the Hokage's tower with Sasuke.

"Are you sure? I can-" He began, his voice soft and sweet. It made Hinata cringe and step away.

"Very. I think that team came back from the S-rank mission just a little while ago and is debriefing the Hokage on it. It'll be plenty of time for me to fill out what I need to." With that said, she ran to the building, exhaustion slowly beginning to catch up. As she ran up the steps, she met Shikamaru. He was studying a report on who-knows-what when he stopped her, his face serious.

"The Hokage would like to speak to you about your mission. I'm sure there's more, as there was an unspoken urgency. Skip the mission report and go directly to the Hokage. It's Hokage's orders." Before the kunoichi could react, Shikamaru was gone.

A new nervousness filled her, making her stomach churn. She grabbed her wrist, tightening the hold. Sluggishly, she made her way through the long corridor and to the office, knowing something was going to happen. It wasn't going to be good either. When Hinata came to the door, she brought a fist to it, knocking gently. There was a scuffle and clutter and soon the door opened, making Hinata want to cry.

"I'm sorry about your mission. I didn't know Sasuke was going to go after that man too. If I did, I would've-" the Hokage began apologizing quickly, seating her in front of the desk.

"I-I…" Hinata lowered her eyes before looking back up quickly. "Naruto, it's fine. You didn't know." She felt like she was suffocating in his presence. Knowing she had to tell him was killing her. His cheery expression would fade into sorrow and unless she could become his, it would not come back easily.

He sat in the chair next to her, tightening his fist and holding her left hand. "I can't help but think it's my fault-" he stopped, noticing the bandage wrapped around her other wrist. He narrowed his eyes, concentrating on it and letting go. "What is that? Were you hurt?" he asked, almost hopeful. She could see he had suspicion in his eyes and it caused him pain.

"I need to tell you something and I need you to listen. Please don't get angry." She paused, feeling her breath hitch. As she told Naruto what happened, she unwrapped the bandages to show him. It was painful. Not physically, but emotionally. Even for him. Hinata could see it on his face and once her tattoo was revealed completely, he was holding her in his arms tightly.

"I never should've sent you." He murmured, crying softly into her shoulder.

"I didn't know you… you loved me Naruto. Why didn't you kiss me?" Hinata wondered, trying to comfort him even though she wanted to be comforted instead.

"I didn't think you felt the same way. If I had known, I would've a long time ago." He snuggled deeper into her shoulder, taking in her scent, trying to remember it forever. "I love you with all my heart. I will do anything to get rid of that mark. I've been searching and experimenting-"

"Nothing works; you know that! Sasuke thinks we can rid the ninja world of it too but we can't. Why can't you two understand that?" Hinata asked, shutting her eyes and blinking away tears.

Naruto lifted his head off her shoulder, a shadow cast upon his face. "I believe we can. It's a type of curse mark, I believe, and there has to be a way. I've gone through history records, searching for a clue or sign…. I didn't find anything to help but the S-rank mission led me to something: it's the origin of the damn mark." He informed, determination written all over his face.

Hinata sighed, unable to believe her ears. "Are you serious? You can't be. That monster is pure chakra, yes, but it has shown no-"

"That team was sent to gather information. I have yet to look it all over but I noticed they all came back with the same mark; the symbol the beast bares on its forehead. If I have to, I'll check it out myself but I will not lose you- especially to Sasuke."

"He's… He's a lot calmer and nicer since the- that happened." Hinata informed, reaching for her wrist when Naruto stopped her, grabbing it and bringing it close to him so he could look at it better.

He stopped breathing for a moment, saying, "You know what that means, don't you?"

She turned her head to reply, confused. All she knew was that once you gave away your first kiss, you were with that person forever. Nothing could stop it from happening. "No." she told him simply.

"He's already forgetting about his love for Sakura. I'd expect him to hold out longer than most but I guess he couldn't fight it." He peered over at her, locking eyes. His brows were furrowed and lips set into a thin line. "You have perfect chakra control. You can keep this seal, mark, whatever it truly is, from taking hold- even if the sign has formed." Hinata smiled lightly, a glimmer of hope forming. "But only for a certain time." It disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"How long?" she asked, worried.

"I don't know. I've read up on everything about this damn curse and found nothing about such time." Naruto growled, aggravated and upset. "On average, it takes a day to forget entirely about your past love if you held one but you… There was nothing about the Hyuuga." He stood, slowly letting her go and dropping her wrist as he went behind his desk. "Hinata, if I ask, will you come after the creature with me?"

Hinata nodded quickly, standing straight in attention. "Always and if I forget our love, I must. You're the Hokage afterall." She gave a small smile to cheer him up, failing.

He shook his head slightly as he leaned forward against the desk, chuckling. "No one listens to the Hokage; you know that."


	3. The Truth

**If you've gotten past the first two chapters…. Thank you, I guess. I didn't think anyone would even read this. I actually should've said this last chapter but third is okay, right?**

It was a numbing pain. One he couldn't rid himself of. Sasuke knew that the moment he and whomever he kissed, they would be bound together until their death. He never expected it to be a Hyuuga or Hinata, for that matter. His eyes had always been set on Sakura Haruno but now, because of that curse, they had been forcefully turned towards Hinata. His heart was yearning her, not Sakura, and he despised it. Why had he been… stubborn and gone after that damned Noboru? Sakura had even tried to convince him that he didn't need to go.

Maybe it was because he didn't want a Hyuuga to show him up? It would've made him feel weak. Hinata was weaker than him and if she was able to defeat Noboru, then there was a chance she could take him out. Sasuke didn't want to know. Uchiha were stronger than Hyuuga. They were supposed to be.

Sasuke growled, tightening his hand into a fist. He could feel that his feelings for Sakura weren't so strong anymore. He wasn't missing her or wanting her. He was wanting Hinata and it pissed him off. He was kind to her, offered to fill out the mission report for her just so he didn't have to think about this but… He shut his eyes, squeezing them tight. "Naruto and Sakura are going to be so upset. I can't…" he growled again, this time in frustration as he grabbed his head.

"You can't what?" he heard and looked up, shock running through him. There stood Sakura Haruno, a bag of groceries in her arms. She tilted her head to the side with a smile and brushed a stray piece of pink hair away from her face.

Sasuke was still dumb-founded, shocked, before he answered, "Can we go somewhere else? This is… extremely important." He tried coolly, taking the groceries from her in one hand and taking her wrist with the other.

"Sasuke, what is it? Did something happen with Naruto because you know him," she giggled behind her hand, her jade-green eyes closed. "He always-"

"Quiet." Sasuke interrupted as he tried to think on how to explain it best. 'I could always tell her truth: It was an accident. I went after Noboru and when Hinata fell, I tried to catch her but she pulled me down and we kissed. Plain and simple.' He thought. Why lie when the truth is so much easier to tell? He stopped once they were from the crowd and in an alley, safe from distraction.

"Sakura, I went after Noboru." He admitted first. It was the easiest part.

"I figured. It's not easy to convince you to stay, remember?" Sakura sighed, turning to leave. "If that's it, I have to finish-"

"Hinata and I kissed." Sasuke blurted, causing her to freeze. "She was falling and she wouldn't have been able to catch herself. She would've died. I tried to catch her but I was pulled down and we… kissed. It was an accident." He added quickly, seeing the rage and sadness building up in her eyes.

"If you had just listened to me and Naruto, this never would've happened!" she yelled, poking his chest.

"You think I don't know that!?" he retorted, yelling back angrily. "I feel myself missing her and wanting her, not you anymore. It makes me hate her even more-"

"Don't say that!" Sakura demanded, taking the bag from him. "You may not like her because of what she is, but she is the kindest and nicest person I've ever known. You will not talk about her like that-"

"Why? It's not like I'll be able to soon anyway." Sakura gasped, pushing him away when he reached for her. "Sakura, wait-" He was stopped from running after her by two ANBU shinobi blocking his path.

"The Hokage would like to talk with you." One informed, wearing a dog mask. He was slightly taller than Sasuke, with hazelnut hair and two katana on his back.

"…What is it? It better be important." Sasuke replied, peering around the two jounin.

The second masked person stepped into his view, blocking it. It was a woman, young by her stature and shape. Her black, shoulder-length hair fell unevenly as she tilted her head. "He wants to see you about Hinata Hyuuga."

Sasuke's heart pounded at the mention of her name and he mentally slapped himself. He didn't love her. He could never love her. He nodded. "Right." They leapt into the air above the buildings and quickly made their way to the Hokage tower. As they did this, Sasuke thought of how he would make it up to Sakura. Nothing could undo what was done (according to Hinata), but perhaps he could take her out to dinner. A faint smile appeared as he thought of how happy she would be.

"We're here." A voice woke him and he found they were already in Naruto's office. It unsettled him to be in the same room as Naruto at the moment. Naruto was watching him with eyes like a hawk and his hands were clenched into fists on the surface of the desk.

"You can go now." Naruto commanded calmly, keeping his eyes on Sasuke. "Hinata, can you shut the door for me?" Sasuke turned around to see Hinata walking to close it, trying to hide. Sasuke tried to move but Naruto spoke again. "You went against my orders Sasuke-"

Sasuke kept his eyes on Hinata. "I know-"

"And look what happened! You and Hinata…" Naruto looked between them for a moment. "I'm going to find out more about Noa, the monster that controls this. Meanwhile, I want you to stay with the Nara's and Hinata…" he sighed, looking up at Hinata regretfully. "Stay with your family."

"Naruto, you know they hate… him and if they see this mark, they'll…" Hinata held back a sob. At this Naruto stood and walked to her side, holding her. Sasuke felt jealous, angered, saddened… a lot of things that didn't make him feel good. He wanted to be holding Hinata, to comfort her. Why couldn't he- He loved Sakura and hated Hinata.

"It's going to be okay. I don't know a lot about all this clan stuff but the clan knows if a member has received a mark, and by whom; without having to look. I don't want to worry you anymore but…" he pulled her back over to his desk, pulling out a piece of paper and pen. "I'll write a note stating it's Hokage's orders that you stay there until my return," he glanced up at Sasuke. "And to not allow Sasuke into the compound. Is that okay?"

"Y-Yes, thank you Naruto." She reached up to kiss him but something stopped her. A burning sensation ran through her body, paining her. "What is this?" she wondered to herself as she held her stomach and leaned against the desk.

Sasuke smiled lightly. Now he knew how to keep her from touching Naruto. He could even keep her from talking to him, but he couldn't do that. It was the Hokage, the most powerful and important person in the village. Anything Naruto says, goes.

Naruto's eyes wandered over from Hinata's lit up mark, to Sasuke with a glare. "Stop." His eyes flashed red and his voice became a little demonic, filling Sasuke with fear but fueling his anger even more. He channeled it into the mark, causing Hinata to cry out from it all. "I said stop, damnit!" Naruto yelled angrily, shoving Sasuke against the wall. "What you're doing is evil. If you want her to love you, then stop being so cruel!"

Sasuke stopped hurting her at his words and shoved him away. "I'm sorry, _Lord Hokage_. I didn't know it caused that much pain." His black irises fell upon Hinata and he frowned, watching as Naruto took care of her. "We might be new Hinata but I'm tired of waiting." That said, he disappeared out of sight.


	4. A Little Bit

Naruto sat there, going over what just happened in his head. Nothing like that had ever happened- at least nothing he had read. Hinata wouldn't have been able to kiss him anyways. If she did, he could've died because she already gave her first away to Sasuke. It didn't matter if it was an accident. It only mattered if it was a kiss. "I'm leaving in a few days. I want to see what happens, how you feel, if you feel anything for him… I also need to gather a little more information on Noa and the curse." He told Hinata, standing and looking out the window to overlook Konoha.

"I'm… not coming with you? I guess I kind of figured when you-" she began sadly.

"I planned on it but now I don't know what'll happen if you leave. Sasuke might come after you and that will only endanger the mission. You're safer here. I'm planning on taking a couple others with me anyways." Naruto informed, admiring the sight and trying to forget the predicament a moment.

"Who? Sakura?" Hinata wondered, worrying and taking a step closer to his desk.

"Yes, along with Neji, and Kakashi-sensei. I need them on this mission. Sakura is assigned because I know she wants Sasuke back and I know you want him back too." He peered over his shoulder, his eyes glinting in the dimming light. "You would rather have him treat you like scum than a lover, wouldn't you?" Naruto wondering and hoping due to the circumstances.

"Of course I would! You're the only one I want Naruto- no one else!" Hinata exclaimed, rushing forward and wrapping her arms around him from behind. "I will always love you."

"Unless I find a way to stop it, you won't." Naruto replied, holding her close. "Tomorrow, if you haven't succumbed to the curse, I want Neji to come with us to the place where we'll be studying. You understand why I want him to?" He asked, not wanting her to feel left out on anything when she was the cause of it.

"I think so… It doesn't matter. I'm sure he's just there to watch my chakra network, right?" Hinata hummed as she moved to Naruto's chest, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Yes, he is. I want you to be safe. I want everyone to be safe." Naruto stated and sat down, pulling her with him.

"What's going on tomorrow? Is it… p-" Hinata began worriedly.

"Of course not, I could never do that to anyone! What you're doing is just a few simple tests and testing some hypotheses. We're going to even need Sasuke." Naruto sighed, upset that his best friend would come into the picture.

"I… The sooner we get it over with, the sooner we can find that cure you and Sasuke talked about." She told him tiredly. "I believe in you. It's just hard to think the ideal can ever be real." She added before yawning and turning in his arms, her navy blue hair spreading out on his chest.

"Thank you Hinata. That's all I need to rid the world of this darkness." He placed his head on hers and sighed deeply, pulling himself over to the window in the swivel chair with Hinata still in his arms. Staring ou the window again, he saw the sun was just hovering over the horizon; a signal for him to go to bed. It was maybe nine; even ten at the latest, but tomorrow was going to be very busy.

He stood and carefully shifted Hinata to his back, carrying her out of the office. He saw she held the wrap tightly in her hand, letting it trail over Naruto's shoulder. He followed it and caught the mark, feeling nothing. He felt it was odd not to. Hinata now belonged to someone else and that someone else was his rival Sasuke. What Sasuke had said earlier about getting tired of waiting… it wasn't normal. Sure, Sasuke was falling for Hinata quickly, quicker than Naruto had imagined but there wasn't any reason for impatience or such cruel acts. Which reminded him, how did Sasuke do that? Naruto never knew of that. Was it newly found or did Sasuke create that himself?

Naruto hoped, as he walked out of the Hokage building and into the street, that Sasuke created it himself. At least they could stop it there. Naruto paused, looking around him to watch the thinning crowd. They were turning in as well. He was glad civilians weren't affected by the curse. They had a life to live and being forced to love someone you don't isn't worth it. At least shinobi are always putting their lives on the line. Their life is of blood and danger. There is no real stopping.

Naruto sighed and walked past the Ichiraku's ramen bar, sending a smile to the old man and going back to thinking. 'Two days; I'll get this information in two days if I can and then head to Noa. If Hinata falls to the curse, I…' He bit his lips, shutting his eyes tight. 'I can still finish the mission. I can't let my feelings get in the way.' He added, shuddering when a loose piece of Hinata's hair fell and tickled the back of neck.

"I'm going to miss you so much Hinata." He whispered, lifting her higher to bring her closer. Their apartment was just above them now. He climbed the metal stairs carefully, not wanting to wake her. As he put the key in the door, he heard a scuffle in the corner of his porch and he turned, finding Sakura hiding in the dark. "Sakura, what're you doing here?" he asked before opening the door and inviting her in.

She declined. "I just wanted to talk to you about Sasuke." Sakura informed sadly, her hands clasped together in front of her. "He… When he told me what happened, he told me he wants her," she indicated to Hinata. "And misses her. This isn't normal, is it? It's so sudden. Hinata… How is she? Has she-"

"I don't know why Sasuke's like this. He's always had to be so damn complicated." Naruto joked, adding, "Hinata is fine. She hasn't told me anything and hasn't said that indicates she wants Sasuke." Naruto told Sakura, feeling sorry for his friend. He knew she missed him and loved him with everything she had but now he wouldn't return the feeling.

"That's good." Sakura smiled, very happy to hear. "At least you still… I hope you can still spend a little more time together."

Naruto didn't want to tell Sakura what Sasuke told Hinata in the office today. It would only break her heart more. "I'm going on a mission to find Noa. I would like you to join me." He replied, surprising her.

"I… Naruto, I can't. Noa is-"

"I know but if we destroy her, we can get rid of this… this… torment! I will do anything to stop Hinata from falling in love with Sasuke and I know you want Sasuke to be yours; so why not help me!? I'm already planning on asking Neji and Kakashi-sensei; I'm sure they'll say yes…. I need you on this mission."

"Why?" Sakura wondered, her eyes wandering his face.

"Remember when Sasuke left the village and we tried so hard to get him back?" he received a nod. "That's what's happening again. He's leaving you again. If you asked me on this mission, I would go with you-" Naruto told her, his voice hushed.

"I'll go with you, as long as you pay for Ichiraku's for the next month! I don't have a Hokage's salary you know." She laughed lightly.

Naruto smiled, thanking her. "Thanks Sakura… I'll see you around." He gave a quick nod before walking inside and shutting the door.

**Review?**


	5. Kiss With Consequence

Hinata felt herself settle into the sheets and pile of pillows that surrounded her. She snuggled deep under the blankets and held them close, reaching for warmth. When she found none, she carefully opened her eyes, finding she was alone in the dark, a sliver of light reaching her from the door. She stood and made her way out of the bedroom, finding Naruto sitting at the kitchen table. "Naruto?"

He turned, not startled at all by her presence. It was like he expected her to appear. "You're up." He stated tiredly.

"What time is it? You look… beat." Hinata informed him, walking closer and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I think it's two." Naruto answered, leaning on an elbow and trying to blink the sleep from his eyes.

"But… You have to go to bed. Tomorrow we- Come on." Hinata pulled him away from the table and towards the bedroom, seeing he was following willingly as he was too weary to fight.

"I just can't stop thinking about tomorrow. I want tomorrow to have good results but I'm worried that they'll show…" Naruto stopped at the door, looking glum. He had lost that glow and his eyes had lost their sparkle.

"Show you something you don't want to see?" Hinata finished for him. He nodded weakly. "Naruto, what's wrong with you?"

Naruto was startled by this, upset a little. "No-Nothing is wrong. I-I'm fi-fine!" he excused, looking alert now.

Hinata shook her head and replied, "What are you really worried about? You never used to be like this. You never worried so much and always… You were always so optimistic."

Naruto's breath hitched and she watched as lowered his head, caught. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid I'm going to lose you. I used to be so independent and now… I don't know what I'd do without you because you're the only one who loves me for me and I for you. If you're gone, who do I love? I'm not going to mark someone because I want to spend my life with them, because I want to love someone else. I want to be with you Hinata. I wish I could've kissed you when I had the chance. I planned to when you came back but you had already…." He groaned, lifting his hands to his face in aggravation.

Hinata didn't know what to say. He really did love her and there was nothing that could be done- yet. She grabbed his hand and pulled him close, looking up. "Naruto," he lowered his other hand, catching her stare. "Do it."

Naruto's eyes went wide, fear taking over. "Hinata, don't you know what could happen? I could… I do want to but how can I help you or you love me these next hours, days, whatever if…" he backed away into the bedroom.

Hinata followed, persistent on doing so. "I won't let you die." She told Naruto, pushing him onto the bed. She couldn't help but wonder if it truly was a good idea. She never believed he would or could die by it. It sounded so false.

He tried to stand but Hinata forced him down, climbing on top of him. He tried to look away but he locked eyes with her, catching sight of her lips. "We can't." he murmured, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"We are." Hinata replied quietly before their lips met, sending a feeling through her. It was good. The only burning was in her chest and it felt good. It tingled, making its way throughout her body. She opened her eyes a moment to find Naruto had his glow back and once he opened his, they were shining again. She smiled and kissed deeper, harder before Naruto removed his jacket. "Did the books say anything about th-" Hinata began jokingly before receiving another kiss.

"No, they didn't." Naruto informed before slipping her shirt off.

"Naruto," Hinata said sternly, her arms pinned above her head. "I don't think we should be doing this."

"I didn't want to kiss but look how that turned out! Nothing bad will happen-" Naruto tried to say as he kissed her again.

"I thought a partner knows what happens to the other? If that's true, then Sasuke-" Hinata began, sitting up and facing him.

Naruto paused and stood, a serious expression on his face. "You're right but he wouldn't know about this. He'd know if you're in trouble or hurt." He informed, glancing back at her. "If you really don't want to, then are up for cuddling?" he grinned, his smile white and bright again.

"Any day. I want to change first. I've been in these dirty clothes all day-" Hinata stood, going to her dresser and digging out a tank top and shorts. Naruto came up behind her, hugging her.

"Can I help you undress?" he wondered, letting her struggle against him.

Hinata knew it was futile. He was too strong for her to break free. She groaned and went limp. "No, I think I can handle the rest."

"See, I already started. Why can't I finish?" he moped, relaxing his grip slightly.

"Because…" Hinata thought for a second. "Naruto, if I let you do this," she smiled as he released her. "You have to fight me." He frowned. "You've always refused, saying it's because you don't hit girls… I've seen you battle Ino and Sakura." Hinata demanded, kissing him hard and pushing him onto the bed.

"Hmm, I don't know…" Naruto thought as he tapped his chin after his shirt was thrown to the ground.

"If that's how you see it, then you get the couch for the next two months." Hinata smiled again, knowing Naruto couldn't stand sleeping on it.

"Never mind," Naruto responded quickly. "I think this is good enough." He kissed her, sending shivers down her spine this time.

Hinata smiled, grimacing as she felt the familiar burning take over. Naruto caught her just before she fell off the bed, watching the insignia light up. "Naruto," Hinata pleaded, staring into his eyes for help. It was far worse than before. Last time, he used his anger to fuel it. Was he doing it again? Did he know? He must or else there would be nothing.

"It's okay Hinata… It'll stop soon." Naruto tried to comfort but a minute passed and the pain worsened. Naruto searched her face for an answer before saying, "I'm going to find him and make him stop. I've told him before-"

"Please…" Hinata didn't want to be left alone. It was too painful for that. She gripped Naruto's hand tighter when he didn't give an immediate response.

"I'll leave a clone." He bowed his head and stood. "He needs to stop." With that, Naruto did as he promised and dashed out; throwing his jacket on and grabbing his kunai carrier.


	6. A Scolding

It pissed him off. Sasuke was told to stop and that if he wanted Hinata to love him, he shouldn't do that. Naruto was in Sage mode, searching but having no luck so far. Was Sasuke hiding himself, hiding his chakra signature? Suddenly, Naruto picked up on it. It was faint but still, it was Sasuke. Growling, he leapt down over the buildings and into the streets. There was a flash of steel as soon as his feet touched the ground and Naruto dodged, rolling out of the way.

He saw a katana had fallen from above, almost impaling him. In actuality, it hadn't fallen. It had been thrown… by a certain Uchiha. Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto, a few yards away. He was enraged. His lip was bleeding. Naruto imagined it was from him biting it to keep himself from going after someone.

"Why are you not dead? I know she kissed you! I saw her." Sasuke informed, making Naruto take a step forward. "If that didn't kill you, maybe what you were going to do next will."

"I don't know why but Sasuke, you're hurting her- really bad. She's in a lot of pain." Naruto told Sasuke calmly, hoping that would calm him.

"She shouldn't have kissed you! She shouldn't even… I love her but I hate her! She should die, you know that?" Sasuke asked as he picked up the katana and pointed it at Naruto. "I don't want to feel this way. I would rather love her than feel so confused but… This is your damn fault!"

"Why is this my fault? Because I sent her on that mission? We all told you not to go but you didn't listen! It's your fault Sasuke!" Naruto demanded as he tried to make sense of things.

Sasuke chuckled, holding his head. "It's always my fault, isn't it?" he paused and looked back up at Naruto again. "I'm guessing you have a way to fix this- or an idea?" he wondered, walking forward.

"Tomorrow and the day after, I'm planning to do some tests. It requires you to be there." Naruto informed, keeping his ground. He wouldn't let Sasuke win.

"Why should I? You and Hinata seem to have things under control." Sasuke commented, frustrated.

"I need you there Sasuke. For Hinata's sake and Sakura's. Sakura loves you with all her heart. She wants you to come back." Naruto ignored his comment, completely focused on him.

"Sakura? I don't love her-"

"Yes, you do! Noa's curse is making you think you love Hinata! If you don't believe me, fine, whatever. At least come tomorrow. We'll be at our old training field-" Naruto suddenly found a blade to his throat, already drawing blood.

"I'll be there but only because I'm going crazy. I can't stand it…" he paused before he looked at his mark. "She should be okay now." He glanced at Naruto before adding, "I'll try not to use it anymore. I was… I was pissed beyond belief. Hurting her was the only thing I could do."

"Don't do it again." Naruto said before stepping back away from Sasuke's blade. "I love her, I really do and if you do it again, I will kill you if I have to!" he informed and headed back to Hinata. It only took him a few minutes because he was using his rage towards Sasuke to run back to her. He found her already back in bed, sleeping. 'It must have taken a toll on her.' He thought before climbing in next to her and snuggling against her back.

"Hinata…" he murmured not expecting a reply. "I'm sorry. It's my fault this happened to you. Sasuke… He saw us kiss and he became so angry. He won't do it again but to be safe, I think you should go to your family. I mean, stay with them until this is over. I don't want you to suffer."

"It was mine too," Hinata replied quietly, unmoving. "And this should be over soon. I want to stay with you. My heart is telling me to; even through this mess, I won't leave you." She rolled over and faced him, a sad expression on her face. "As long as I love you, I will stand by your side."

Naruto touched Hinata's face, wiping away a stray tear off her cheek. "Don't cry." He told her, kissing her again and closing his eyes. "No matter what happens, I will take care of you… All we need is love." He opened them, nose-to-nose now. "Right now, let's just sleep in each other's arms. I need you."

Wordlessly, Hinata turned away from him and pulled Naruto's arms around her. "I need you Naruto, more than you'll ever know." She whispered, straining her voice.

"Hinata…" He could only manage to her say her name. He didn't know what else to say at the moment but tomorrow would bring more for them to question and answer. He hoped he was prepared because he didn't feel it. Eventually falling asleep, he dreamed.

_It was dark. He was surrounded by darkness but he could see something ahead. Naruto cautiously advanced and halted, shaking. His fear had come true. Hinata stood there, not alone, but with Sasuke and they both looked so happy. "No…" Naruto muttered, calming himself as he collapsed and drew the couple's attention from one another._

"_No?" Sasuke wondered, releasing Hinata's hand and standing a foot away. A smile made its way to his lips and he added, "I didn't know how long it would take for her to come after me but because of you, her feelings surfaced."_

"_Sasuke is who I love Naruto. It's not you." Hinata joined Sasuke's side and kneeled to Naruto's level to show pity. "My eyes have been opened and now I see what you really are." She took a deep pause, staring into Naruto's blue eyes with her lavender ones. "Weak. I can't believe I ever looked up to you."_

"_This isn't real. Hinata doesn't love you-"_

_The darkness faded and washed away to a pure light, revealing Hinata alone. She had a smile on her face and looked as if she were talking to someone. Naruto gasped when he appeared into view, picking her up. "You will always be mine." The other Naruto said with a grin._

_Hinata giggled and struggled to get out of his arms. "That's the hundredth time you've told me… I know." She smirked and fell back into the patch of grass._

_Naruto caught a glimpse of something dark on her arm and he crawled a little closer, trying to get a good look at it. He had nowhere to hide. He was out in the open for them to notice but they never looked over. As the other Naruto tickled Hinata, the real one bit his tongue to keep from saying anything. Hinata held the Uzumaki crest on her wrist and he had the Hyuuga symbol on his. It was exactly what they wanted. It was what they both wanted but couldn't have. Naruto slowly stood, finally getting the couple's attention._

_He smiled softly as he stared at the two, wishing. When one of them tried to stand, he raised a hand and shook his head. "This is what I want but I… I can't have it."_

_The other Naruto stood and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "This dream isn't just made of your feelings and wishes Naruto. If you try, it can be of the future." With that engrained into the real Naruto's mind, the clone began fade and threw Naruto a confident smile before disappearing completely, Hinata not far behind him._

_Soon, Naruto stood there alone. His clone's words were still spinning in his head. 'If you try, it can be of the future.' "I am trying." He said aloud and sighed deeply, staring up at the darkening space. "I hope it's time for me to wake up. I can't deal with that again."_

"_I wished you would've woken sooner. You are so annoying." He heard from behind and he spun around, finding Sasuke there, Hinata by his side. Naruto growled, finding they were the source of the darkness._

"_What is wrong with this dream?" Naruto groaned, clutching his head and clearly upset. He was supposed to have control. He just did, at least for a few moments._

_Sasuke snorted and pushed Hinata forward. "Here," he disregarded Naruto's comment. "She's too boring. I thought she'd be some fun but she's weak, like you." This caused Naruto to growl. "Perhaps it's her love for you. It's so strong, it's fighting that mark but that's crazy, isn't it?" He and Naruto locked eyes and Sasuke stepped forward. "That's unheard of; just like me hurting her," Sasuke activated his mark and Hinata cried out in pain, grasping her stomach. Sasuke watched her fall to the ground then faced his rival again._

_Naruto refused to touch the being at his feet. It was just an image of Hinata that intended to make him hurt. As beautiful and angelic as it was, it was too dangerous._

"_You still being alive," he glared and threw his katana in front of Naruto, the blade digging deep into the ground._

"_And what's crazier is stopping Noa's curse. You will die in the event of doing so. If Noa doesn't kill you, I'm sure someone from that S-rank mission will." Sasuke added with a smirk._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto wondered but was too late. Sasuke and Hinata were already gone and he could feel himself waking._


	7. Don't Dwell on It

She was anxious about today. It was already starting off unusual. Naruto was up before her, already dressed and prepared. He had made her breakfast and threw in a quick kiss. Hinata sighed, pulling on her jacket and looking into the mirror at herself. She was paler than normal and she had dark circles beneath her eyes, making her look ghostly. She brushed her hair off to the side, trying to make herself look less sickly.

"You look beautiful." Naruto said from the bathroom doorway, a blank expression on his face.

Hinata blushed and avoided eye contact. "I just… I look paler than usual. I don't want anyone to worry." She informed as he came closer to her and placed his head on her shoulder, staring into the mirror with her.

"I've already informed the others-" Naruto began, cut off by a gasp.

"Naruto, why?" Hinata exclaimed, embarrassed and upset her friends knew this information.

"To warn them." He explained. "Sasuke has been going crazy with this and if you're with someone when he decides to do that thing again- even if he promised not to- they won't know what to do." He paused, waiting for her reaction. Hinata gave none. She was still taking that bit in. "A few of them are going to come. They've offered to help us."

"Well, thank you." She turned and wrapped her arms around him, taking him in. "I'll do whatever it takes to get results- good results." She pulled away, smiling. Naruto still had that blank expression on his face when he took her hand and led her out of the apartment.

"I've sent Neji a message to meet us-"

"I forgot; I'm so sorry Naruto! I was supposed to tell him but I-" Hinata began, feeling bad as she rushed ahead and faced him.

"It's fine. Neji will meet us with TenTen. I'm sure he'll want to participate, as he wants to protect you." Naruto replied, quickening his pace and passing her. "When we get there, Ino and Choji will be another couple to be there. Sakura and Shikamaru will be waiting for us… So, we are the last two to meet at the training grounds- if Sasuke doesn't show."

Hinata nodded, sensing something was wrong; something was bothering him. "What's wrong Naruto? With our friends' help, we'll figure something out-"

"It's not that." His voice was warm and he kept his eyes ahead of him. "Last night, my dreams were filled with him and us, dark and light. You treated me so coldly. When it turned into light," A faint smile came to his lips and his tone softened. "You and I wore each other's marks. We were so happy and…. Sasuke came back, shedding darkness on everything. It makes me wonder if…. if we'll be ever be together? If his darkness, if he's stronger than me?" Naruto looked to the ground, reminiscing. "I've tried so hard to get people to acknowledge me but Sasuke still won't-"

"Stop." Hinata demanded, having enough. Naruto halted, keeping his head forward. "Stop worrying about what hasn't happened yet! You're scared, I know, but don't… don't let it start eating you. You're much stronger than anyone I've ever known. Stronger than the darkness. Believe there's a way, like I know you do."

Naruto threw a glance over, smirking. "Let's go. Everyone's waiting for us." He responded and dashed away from her before she could say anything else.

Hinata watched, muted by anger and shock. He left her there with no answer; meaning he wouldn't stop dwelling on it. Grumbling, she headed after him and landed in the circle of her friends minutes later. The two couples looked inseparable, hanging onto each other. Was that what the curse did? Make them lust for each other? If that was so, then Hinata definitely wanted to get rid of it. She liked her relationship with Naruto just how it was.

"I've already informed you all of what has happened and what we're going to be doing. Since you're here, I assume you're completely fine with it." Naruto wondered, talking to their friends as he stood next to Hinata. He was different now; more of a leader, but that was to be expected.

"Nothing extreme though, I hope? You didn't give specifics." Neji pointed out, looking towards Hinata and making her step back.

"Sasuke will be here soon (hopefully) and he and Hinata will…" Naruto paused, not wanting to say it. "Have to kiss." Before he let anyone interrupt, he continued, "I'm sorry Sakura but I need to know why it's not affecting Hinata. Neji, I want you to watch their chakra networks. When that is done, Shikamaru will write any information."

They all looked to Shikamaru who already held a pen and notebook ready. He nodded and Naruto added, "I want each of you," he pointed to the couples. "To kiss as well to see if we get the same results. Lastly," he turned to Hinata and she noticed hope in his eyes. He was begging that she cooperate with him so she nodded, earning a smile. "I want you to kiss me Hinata."

"Naruto, you'll-" Sakura began, fearful of Naruto's decision.

"We've already done this Sakura." Naruto told her and received several gasps. "That reminds me…" he looked to Neji and Choji. "Are you able to hurt them through the connection of your mark?" he inquired quickly.

"No, why would we? The curse isn't meant to-" Choji explained as Neji shook his head.

Naruto sighed, finding relief but more difficulties. "That's another thing Hinata." He turned and Hinata felt her stomach churn. "He's going to have to…"

"I know. It's okay though. I'll do whatever it takes, remember?" She smiled, taking his hand for comfort. "I know he'll stop when you say so I trust you."

Naruto smiled back and turned around, hearing Sasuke had arrived. "You took your time to show up."

Sasuke frowned, turning his sights on Hinata. "Let's just get this over with. I can't stand being here right now." He glanced at Sakura then back at Hinata. "It's suffocating."

**I would've updated sooner but some stuff happened and I didn't have the time**


	8. Everything Will be Okay

"You think I'll like this one? Because the curse is making me fall in love with her? Don't get your hopes up." Sasuke informed, standing in front of Hinata. Naruto watched as he brought a hand up to her cheek, staring into her eyes.

He did like it. Naruto growled quietly as he was forced to watch his rival, and best friend, kiss his love. For a moment, it looked as if Hinata almost gave in, as if she almost enjoyed it but that couldn't be true. She had no feelings for him at all. Naruto glanced at Sakura and saw that she was trembling, a sign she was holding back tears. "Sakura," He murmured, stopping her shaking. "Everything will be okay."

Sakura didn't respond immediately. She waited until Naruto called for her to reply. "Why did you need me here? You know this is causing me pain, so why?" she whispered, her eyes teary.

"It pains me too Sakura but nothing about their relationship has been making sense and I had a… dream. Trust me Sakura. I know what I'm doing." He answered, looking back to his friend and lover. They were still… And their tattoos were as bright as a flame in pure darkness. The worst part though was that Hinata was the one who wanted more. 'She didn't. Not yet.' Naruto gulped, stepping forward. "Sasuke, Hinata," he said in an authoritative tone and breaking the two from each other. "We need to move on." His voice was breaking; not a good sign.

"You're right. We do need to move on." Sasuke told him, stepping back and sitting down. "Maybe she isn't so bad afterall." He murmured as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Naruto whirled around, hearing a choked gasp from Sakura. He was angry with Sasuke's words. There wasn't a need for them. They shouldn't have been said, especially with Sakura there. "Don't start that Sasuke. Hinata will never love you!" he threw his arm out as a gesture. "You have someone here who loves you with all her heart, don't forget that! I don't care if the curse is making you fall in love with Hinata; don't treat everyone else like crap!" Naruto demanded before turning back to Hinata. All he received was a grunt from Sasuke.

"Naruto, I'm-" Hinata started frantically, trying to get her mind straight.

"You were just doing what I asked." He couldn't hide the fear from his voice.

"No, I wasn't." Hinata replied, sending ice through him. "I think… I think I'm-" Naruto felt her go weak in his arms and fell to the ground with her, holding her to his chest. He looked up at Neji as Hinata began to cry.

"I need you and Shikamaru to get that information down." He sighed and picked Hinata off of him. "I don't think so." He told her as he searched her eyes. "You still have those eyes, those same eyes that you look at me with."

"I was lost Naruto." Hinata informed, sobbing into his chest. "I couldn't stop myself or- or… I wasn't in control! I was-"

"Didn't you tell me not to give up?" Naruto asked, trying to calm her down. "I will not give up on you or this mission until I see it's finished."

"We're ready for round two." Neji interrupted, his Byakugan ready. He stood above them, keeping his intense glare on Hinata. "We wouldn't be going through this if she had been more careful."

"I would shut my mouth if I were you Neji." Naruto demanded, standing and picking her up. "Once all the data is together, I'll let you know what I find out from it."

Two minutes later, Hinata had her own Byakugan set on Neji and TenTen. "I'm ready." She said quietly. Naruto couldn't help but watch as Hinata seemed so concentrated. She was memorizing patterns and networks so that it amazed him. "Naruto?" he heard and jumped, startled. How long had he been staring at her?

"Just give that information to Shikamaru then come back here to me." He told her and waited. His eyes wandered over his friends, not shocked to find Sasuke gone but shocked to find Sakura gone too. "Ino,"

"Yeah?" Ino replied, pulling away from Choji when she heard her name.

"Did Sakura say where she was going? Anywhere specific?" Naruto wondered, worried for his friend.

"She wanted to clear her head. It was after Sasuke left but she swore-"

Naruto moaned. "Great, just great." Sakura could take care of herself, couldn't she? "Hinata," Naruto said with a smile, excited it was finally their turn. "Once this is over, there's somewhere I want to take you."

Hinata blushed and shut her eyes. "I love you so much. I'll try to guess so I won't be so surprised." She laughed, opening them.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" he chuckled and pulled her close to his chest. Lavender and vanilla reached his nose and he leaned closer, breathing it in. "You smell… so good right now." This elicited a giggle before they came face-to-face. "You're so beautiful."

Hinata gave no indication she heard but instead kissed him, their lips crashing together. Naruto felt pure joy take over. His fingers knotted themselves in her hair as he wanted more of her. Neji called out to them several times to stop but they refused, finding pleasure with each other. "Hinata," Neji's cold voice was finally found when Hinata collapsed from pain. It was a familiar one and why it was now, Naruto didn't know.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" Neji asked.

"We're grown adults." Naruto responded for her. She was biting her tongue to keep from crying as she held her wrist, the main source.

"Then act like it. You looked like you were dying. Your chakra network was fading but the Kyuubi's chakra was taking over, which could be why it doesn't affect you-" Neji explained, giving some clarity on that aspect.

"Then why does it matter?" Naruto retorted, kneeling next to Hinata and seeing she was still in pain. "Check Hinata, now." He demanded, forcing Neji to do as he said.

"Her network is incredibly unstable and an enormous amount of chakra is in her right wrist. What's going on? What'd you do to her?" Neji asked angrily and getting into a fighting stance.

"Nothing; Sasuke has this… jutsu or power, something that causes her pain when he wants. He activates it through his mark and that's probably why it's mostly disruptive through hers. We need to find Sasuke." Naruto looked to everyone else, saying, "Watch over Hinata. Neji and I are going to find Sasuke and Sakura. Shikamaru," Naruto continued, turning to the scribe of the experiment. "You wrote all this down, correct?"

"Yes, I've been trying to figure this out but I-"

"Don't. I'm going to figure this out myself. I've had some strange things happen and… Just stay here and take note of anything else that happens." Naruto commanded as he looked towards the woods, and got into Sage mode. "I will protect the ones I love."


	9. Come Back

She'd been trailing him for the past five minutes, thinking she was hiding herself. She was never the best kunoichi, even the best shinobi. That never mattered to him before this happened- when he loved her. She was strong and beautiful but now she annoyed the hell out of him. "Sakura," he stopped on a thick branch, its leaves rustling from the hard impact. "Why are you following me?"

She landed a few yards behind, a quiet thump sounding beneath her. "I need to talk to you." She sounded so strong but he could feel the weakness radiate from her.

He turned around, meeting her jade eyes. They sparkled, like that night. "Talk? Is this about what Naruto made me and Hinata do?" When Sakura kept her eyes focused behind him, he sighed, a small laugh escaping him. "If you have a problem with it, talk to him. I came because he told me to-"

"No, you came because of Hinata!" Sakura interrupted, her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Why did you go after Noboru? Why couldn't you have just let Naruto do like he wanted? He's the Hokage and an amazing one! He knows what he's doing!"

Sasuke was in front of her within a second, unable to stand her whining. "I won't be shown up by a Hyuuga. Why must you persist on stopping me? I'm not the same as I was yesterday-"

"Because I love you! I would do anything for you even if you won't for me." Sakura yelled as she pushed Sasuke along the branch angrily.

He caught her wrists, having enough of it. "I barely feel love for you anymore." His voice softened and he gently let her go, staring into her eyes. "A part of me deep inside wishes it was you,"

"That's the old you Sasuke! You're still in there." Sakura exclaimed, trying to hug him.

He pushed her away and looked out towards the edge of woods. "But most of me wants…"

Sakura backed up and leaned against the tree, staring at her feet. "Her; I know you can't do anything about how you feel but," she glanced up at Sasuke and sat on the limb, her legs dangling over the edge. "I know we'll get this fixed."

Sasuke joined her and took her hand, staring at the sky through the branches and sunlight. He didn't want to say he had little time left when that was the truth. It would hurt her too much. Naruto had to destroy Noa now or it would be too late. "I know." He smiled before feeling something come over him. It was hate and anger towards _her_. It was automatic and unintentional that his chakra channeled itself to his mark. He jumped up, scared not for himself, but for Hinata.

"Sasuke?" Sakura wondered as she climbed onto her feet.

"We need to go. Hinata's in trouble." Sasuke informed as he headed back to the training grounds. No matter what the cost, he needed to stop it. This shouldn't be happening now. He was going to do it when Naruto said. It wasn't supposed to be automatic. So why?

"How? Naruto is with her." Sakura said, making everything click.

"That's it. They're kissing again and…" he paused when he remembered last time. "I had to activate it last time and now… Why?" he glanced back at Sakura, hoping she knew the answer.

"It was to see if there was a change in chakra flow. I thought Naruto was going to die but he said they've already done it. How is… How is that possible?" Sakura wondered, speeding up to be by his side.

"I don't know." Sasuke replied honestly. He really didn't know and it made him angrier. "We'll just have to find out when we meet Naruto and Neji."

"Naruto and Neji?" Sakura wondered, looking over at him, confused.

"Stop," they heard before Naruto landed in front of Sasuke, making imprints in the tree bark. Neji was just seconds behind, landing more lightly than the man before. "Where are you going Sasuke?" Naruto demanded, grabbing Sasuke by the collar and shoving him against the tree.

"We were headed back to you. I didn't activate it, didn't touch it, did _nothing_ to it. I was talking to Sakura when I felt my chakra channel itself into my mark. It lit up like it was on fire. Why are you so-"

"Then stop hurting her! I swear, if I have to, I'll-" Naruto swore angrily, his eyes pricking with tears.

"Naruto, stop!" Neji demanded, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You said Sasuke was going to have to-"

Naruto turned around, letting Sasuke go. "Last night she was in so much pain she didn't want me leave her. I couldn't stand it… She cried and begged and… She's probably in more pain than before and she's being strong- not for my sake but for yours because she doesn't want you to call her weak or stare down at her like you've been doing all day."

Sasuke watched slightly amused and angry. Hinata was alone with people who couldn't comfort her, who couldn't stop her pain. Naruto was here lecturing and yelling at them while he could be at Hinata's side. Sasuke knew Hinata didn't want him because she didn't love him. They were just friends and as much comfort as friends are, there's only so much they can give. "Dobe," Sasuke interrupted. "Hinata needs you. We'll follow."

Naruto wordless disappeared, out of sight before anyone could stop him. "You have to come back. There's someone who needs you here." Sasuke heard from ahead and making him grin.

"And she'll come after me if I don't." Sasuke retorted, casting a glance back at Sakura. She held a tiny smile on her lips, her eyes lighting up with hope. "Naruto," He waited for a reply but cursed when there was none. "We must be close. We didn't go too far anyways." Sasuke added, leaping faster over the branches. When he found the clearing, his tattoo dulled and became lifeless again; relieving Hinata of her pain. Sasuke landed clumsily beside Naruto, standing in front of Hinata as she lay unconscious.

"Tonight I'll have this figured out. Tomorrow I'm going after Noa." Naruto informed as he knelt to pick Hinata up. "Remember: I want you to stay with the Nara's. I've already gotten the O.K." Naruto added, standing and holding Hinata close to his chest. He was out of Sage mode now and was headed to leave. "Hinata is staying with her family," he said to Neji and pulled out a piece of paper. "This paper gives her permission."

"Naruto-" Neji began to object as he refused to accept the note.

"She is safest there. I will know how she's treated, who has treated her, what's been done to her, what she has done- everything that's happened while she's there and while I'm gone… I will find out." Naruto said coldly and shoved the paper into Neji's hands.

Sasuke wanted to object at staying at the Nara's but knew it wasn't a smart idea. Naruto had too much on his mind already and was already stressed out. "Hey dobe," he tore the results of today from Shikamaru and waved them in the air. Naruto turned around, aggravated. "I think you need these."

"Drop them at the office." Naruto retorted before walking silently again.


	10. Beginning to Solve the Curse

He brushed a strand from her face, caressing her cheek as she laid in the chairs at his office. He was waiting for those papers. He didn't want to stop watching her, stop looking at her. 'I'm so stupid to think that I could ever…' Naruto began to think, stopping when the door cracked open. "What is it?" he asked, standing and going to his desk.

"We came by to drop off," Sasuke answered, opening the door and walking in with Shikamaru.

"And pick up." Neji added, following Sasuke and sitting next to Hinata. "Hiashi read your note and has agreed to your… piece of paper. He would have even if you weren't taking it to extremes."

"It's not you two I'm worried about. There's your clan, don't forget. Your elders won't like this, you know that right?" Naruto said, pushing back his hair and sighing. "Where are the papers?" he asked Sasuke, holding out his hand. "I'll work as hard as I can to get this done tonight." He informed taking them and quickly going through them before setting the information down. He stood and made his way around the desk to Hinata, kneeling to her side. "Hinata, you have to go."

Hinata stirred, slightly but still and she carefully opened an eye to look around. "Naruto…"

"Hinata, Neji is going to take you home." Naruto explained as he helped her sit up.

"But I want to stay with you-" She protested, standing quickly.

"I need to do this alone. I can't if you're here-" Naruto began.

"So I'm only going to keep you from figuring all this out?" Hinata asked, crossing her arms in defiance and anger.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Naruto answered and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to his chest. "If you're here, I won't concentrate on my work. I never can. Why do you think I've been dismissing so many missions lately? It's not because I don't want to deal with obnoxious genin and clients. I do. It's because you were here. Whenever I see you or hear you, my attention focuses directly on you. I can't help it." Naruto explained, pulling her closer and reaching behind her to lessen the gap.

"I…" Hinata closed her eyes, letting a tear fall before opening her lavender eyes again. "Then you're right." She kissed him one last time before taking Neji's hand and following him out the door, looking back as she exited.

Naruto sighed as he fell back in his chair, readying himself for a long night of paperwork and research. "Thanks Sasuke."

"For…? I've hurt Hinata more than once, hurt Sakura, purposefully pissed you off, and attacked you. Why are you thanking me?" Sasuke wondered, still standing.

"Because you've given me a chance to undo this curse. Hopefully, once Noa is defeated, everyone who is under it will be free." Naruto said as he spread the paper out before him and reached for a clean sheet of paper and pencil. "By tonight, I'll have this all figured out. Trust me."

"I'll be sure to get him home." Shikamaru said wearily.

"I'm not going anywhere but with you. Hokage's orders, right Naruto?" Sasuke joked but received no response. He frowned and both he and Shikamaru left quietly, shutting the door behind them.

Naruto started with what he already knew:

1) You were with that person all your life,  
2) If you kiss someone other than your life partner, the stranger dies,  
3) A monster named Noa, who created this mark for all shinobi, can also mark whoever comes into contact with her,  
4) There is no known cure.

He leafed through the books on his desk, hoping he didn't miss anything and when nothing was, he closed it and turned to the pages before him.

1) There was no fluctuation in chakra between Sasuke and Hinata (looked like she gave in),  
2) Neji and TenTen had major changes in chakra, along with Ino and Choji,  
3) The Kyuubi's chakra protected me from dying. He kept the flow of mixed chakra (Hinata's and Sasuke's) from killing me and,  
4) When Sasuke activates his mark, Hinata is in pain- Comes from her own mark and keeps her in such unbearable pain until Sasuke stops. But,

Naruto paused, thinking back to when Sasuke appeared beside him. 'Sasuke never purposefully hurt her and when he saw her, it stopped on its own… Strange.' He wrote that down and opened up his desk drawer, digging out the S-rank mission from the other day.

"_Noa, the beast who cursed us all, has taken an interest in Rukia, otherwise known as Cat. We assume she prefers females over men because we have stood right before her and it was only Rukia Noa had eyes for. Noa watched her so intensely, I thought Rukia was going to faint. When Cat left us- as a test- Noa finally attacked. She came after us, swiping her claws and baring her fangs but at us and only us. Rukia, she left alone- even when Rukia attacked her. Somehow, all of us were marked, the demon's tri-triangle symbol scrawled on our wrists and like always, Rukia was left alone and no mark-"_

Naruto's eyes shot up from the paper, staring at the door as he tried to remember if that was true. When he could remember nothing, he decided he would have to call Rukia in and see for himself. Naruto scanned the rest of paper, only finding bits and pieces of how they escaped. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he called out and a clone of him stood before him, representing himself. He already looked tired and it wasn't even two thirty. There was still plenty of time for that and plenty of time to gather information. "I need you to fetch Cat. She should be hanging around the…" Naruto had to think for a moment of where Rukia said her hangout was.

"The candy store… It's her job when she's not on A.N.B.U. duty." His clone informed, smiling at the fact that he was able to get it when his real self was not.

"Go get her and bring her here. I want you back in five minutes." Naruto commanded, sending himself off and going back to the information. "Isn't there anything else? There has to be for me to know how to understand why Hinata isn't affected. Is it because she's a Hyuuga? She's… got excellent chakra control? There's something I'm-" He stopped short and went back to his nightmare. "That might help me even if it was just a dream."

Quickly, he scribbled down every word he could remember, everything that happened, and the feelings he got. Just as he finished, Rukia and the clone appeared in his office, the clone beat red. "It's been ten minutes. Where were you?" Naruto wondered, leaning forward on his desk.

"I…uh- um…. You see, the old man offered me some ramen on my way to get her and I just couldn't pass it up, you know? And when I found her, I was offered a bunch of free samples and they were so good, I decided to buy… some…." the clone informed, ready to dispel himself.

Naruto shrugged, picking up the pen again. "It doesn't matter now. I remembered some new information and you gave me some time to get it down." The clone sighed in relief and was ready to dispel himself when Naruto added, "Get Hiashi. It's urgent. Tell him it's about the Hyuuga." The clone nodded and disappeared, shaking at Naruto's expression. "Rukia," Naruto decided to quickly change the subject and get some more material.

"This is about the mission, isn't it?" she asked, pushing back her ebony ponytail. "It's all there in the mission report."

"Even about you not getting marked?" Naruto wondered, throwing Rukia off a little.

"Yes…" she cast her eyes downward, ashamed. "I know I should not be ashamed but I feel as if this was my fault. If I had not been there-"

"They would have been killed. Rukia, do you have any idea why she did not touch you? Why she only watched you?" Naruto asked, looking at her with pleading eyes, begging for an answer that would help him.

"When she was watching me, I could hear her. She was talking to me." Rukia explained, taking a seat.

"Talking to you? Why couldn't your teammates hear? Was it telepathically?" Naruto wondered, trying to keep calm.

"Yes and she was… She was so frightening but beautiful. There's a reason for the way she is, Lord Hokage. She told me she used to be human, a beautiful villager living in a hidden village, but her heart was broken by her husband, a shinobi. They were to be together forever, since they had first kissed-"

"That's where that comes in and why she's cursed just shinobi." Naruto murmured as he wrote down the new information.

"Yes and she…." Rukia closed her amber irises, upset at the idea that they would have to perform. "She wishes for you to kill her. It is the only way to end this curse and undo what's already been done. Noa also knows you've been suffering, along with Hinata and Sasuke. Even if Sasuke succumbs fully to the curse, he will be back to his normal self once Noa is gone." The A.N.B.U. member informed and stood from her chair, opening her eyes once again. "I must go. My customers will wonder why I am gone." She gave a light smile and waited for her Hokage's approval.

"Please send me those candies. I'm sure they're delicious." Naruto replied, grinning.


	11. Taking Hold

Hinata was embraced by warmth when Hiashi held her, cradled her, in his arms. His hair fell over her as they sat on the ground in the courtyard, huddled together. He smelled like vanilla and it put a small smile on Hinata's face, even through the tears. "I will always love you Hinata,"

"I love you too." Hinata whispered on his lap and staring at the sky. It was like Naruto's eyes and it made her sigh with longing. She understood he needed space for his work but she wanted to be with him so bad it almost hurt.

"And I won't let him take you from me. It won't happen." Hiashi added, holding her tighter.

"Father, he won't take me away. He can't. I'm safe here, remember? I have you and Neji to protect me… Besides, I don't love him… I can't and won't, regardless of this mark. Soon, Naruto will have it all figured out and the curse will be gone." Hinata gave a small smile and pulled away from her father, standing from the ground.

Hiashi joined her side and walked with her to her room. Hinata found it had been untouched, the same as it was the day she had moved out. "Hanabi is right next door and if you need anything, I'm down the hall. Neji is-"

"Father, I used to live here." She said and took his hand as she did when she was a child. "I'll be fine. If I need something, I'll get it myself."

Hiashi watched her, unsure and waiting for Hinata to change her mind. When she didn't, he sighed and kissed her cheek. "Dinner is at four."

"I know." Hinata told him, sighing as he left, worried. She closed the door and locked it, collapsing against it. Her mind wandered back to Naruto, uneasiness settling in her stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up just thinking about of moving; but she couldn't sit there against the door all day. She would have to go to dinner soon, requiring movement.

Slowly, Hinata stood and made her way to the bed and sat down, staring at the wall. Her stomach was now churning and her throat dry; her body numb. Now that she had moved, Hinata felt worse than before. She had never experienced this before. She missed Naruto more than anything but he wasn't the cause, she knew. It was the curse and it was trying to make her miss someone she didn't care about- at all. Hinata had an idea of what it did but couldn't be too sure.

From what she had seen so far, this curse made you want that person you were bound to; lust and crave, not really love. She hated that idea because it wasn't real. It wasn't even fake love. She glanced at her wrist, the symbol an annoying reminder of who she was currently forever with. Touching it, it was warm but not from Sasuke activating the mark. It was something else and she watched, in the dim light, as it blackened itself even darker than it was. Her chest ached now, accompanying her earlier symptoms. The curse was forcing itself on her, forcing Hinata to love someone she could not.

Hinata felt dizzy and she stood, heading to the door for help when she heard Naruto's voice from the courtyard. "The Hokage wants to see you. It's very urgent." He said and she ripped the door open just to see him again- even if it was a clone.

"This is about Hinata, I presume?" Hiashi asked, following the Naruto clone to the exit.

"Yes. He has questions about the Hyuuga-" he answered before seeing Hinata from the corner of his eye.

Hinata smiled as they stopped, Naruto running over. She hadn't been able to call out. She felt too weak. As her legs gave out, she caught a pair of blue eyes- like the sky she had been admiring just recently. "Naruto, you're here…"

"You look sick. Hiashi, I'm going to bring her with us. I'm sure Naruto will want to know about this. I'll probably have to check on Sasuke." Naruto told Hiashi as he carried her out of the compound.

"Naruto, I…" Hinata began as she tried to figure out her words, tried to think of what to say. "I think it's working now."

There was a deaf silence then, "We'll be there soon." From Hiashi as Hinata's eyelids fluttered and closed.

Hinata woke from near and loud voices. It sounded like there were several in the room and as she opened her eyes, she realized it was because, for some reason, they echoed. No one had taken notice of her yet and she waited for the loudness to disappear before speaking. "Where am I?" she wondered, finding her father in the trio.

"The Hokage's office. Don't you remember?" Hiashi wondered as he set a piece of paper down and looked at her.

Hinata shook her head and glanced at the other two standing beside him. She clenched her fist, trying to fight the feelings she was getting. "Sasuke, why are you here?"

"I felt something was wrong and Naruto here came and got me." He indicated to the man beside him. "Well, the clone did."

"Then where's the real Naruto?" she asked, peering into the eyes of each. They were all uncomfortable, shifting on their feet. "Where is he?" she demanded, feeling a little anxious.

Sasuke was the first to answer. "He went to clear his head. He was upset."

"Upset, why?"

The clone spoke this time. "When I came back with you, he knew something was wrong. He wanted to know what happened and I told him. He had Sakura check your health and your father check your chakra network and then he left."

"You're leaving something out! Why did he leave? He wouldn't just leave." Hinata said, looking at her father this time. He had been focused on the floor, staring down, but he looked up sharply when his daughter looked at him.

"Hinata,"

"Tell me. You're the one who saw my chakra." Hinata finally stood and walked up to her father, looking into his pearl eyes.

Hiashi stood silently, glancing at the other two beside him then back at Hinata before saying, "Before you passed out, you said you think it's working. You're right. The reason you looked so weak and sick is because the seal was incomplete. You were fighting so long and then it gained the upper hand-"

"What do you mean 'incomplete'?" she wondered, trying to stay on her feet.

"You were infected with the curse but it didn't take you over. I read in Naruto's papers that when you and Sasuke kissed, it looked like you gave in. Any intimacy or touching will give the curse power. You should be lucky Naruto has the Kyuubi within him. Its chakra protected Naruto from the chakra mix you and Sasuke created." He was almost scolding her, like she was supposed to know everything about the curse when she knew almost nothing.

"I didn't know." She glanced at Sasuke, butterflies filling her stomach and she wondered when this would be over. "When will he be back?" she asked, turning her eyes to the clone.

He shrugged and leaned back in the desk chair, his feet propped up on the desk. "He didn't say. If you know him Hinata, you know where he is." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply, letting everyone know he was done talking for the night.

"You're right." Hinata replied and headed for the hallway, opening the door. "Just… Stay here- all of you. I want to talk to him myself."


End file.
